supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Douglas Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Submission Reel Tasmin: "My stepmother Frieda, is a 24-7 real-estate agent, and with all my parents gone, I have to deal with my siblings all by myself." Introduction Family Issues Frieda: "Hello? Yes, this is Frieda, real-estate agent, how may I help you?" Adult Meeting House Rules Jasmine talks to Jo Jasmine: I miss my mommy and daddy." cries on Jo's shoulders Jo: "How does that make you feel?" Jasmine: "Like it is the end of the world!" Reflection Room Planting Trees in Memory of Tabitha and Conrad Douglas Jo: "Everyone, come outside. I have a surprise for all of you." Ricky, Randy, Marisa, Kara, Jasmine, and Gordon gather outside Jo: "Today, we will be planting trees in your parents' honor." brings out two trees, one with a pink ribbon tied around the branch engraved with the words, "In Memory of Tabitha Douglas," and the other tree with a light blue ribbon tied around the branch engraved with the words, "In Memory of Conrad Douglas." Tamsin puts Gordon into the Reflection Room Tasmin: "Gordon! This is your warning, mister! If you don't give me the candy bar, I'm gonna haul your butt to the Reflection Room!" Kara's 11th Birthday Jo: "Today was Kara's 11th Birthday and she was having a Justin Bieber-themed party with all of her best friends from a church youth group, summer camp and school. Since Frieda was busy working 24/7, Tasmin was in charge of the party." Kara: "We'll play games like 'Pass the Mic', 'Plant a Kiss on Justin', make music videos, play Rockband and Sing It on the Wii, and we'll watch Justin Bieber's movie, Never Say Never." Tasmin: "Okay." Tasmin: "I ordered the Justin Bieber iPod birthday cake a week in advance, and I also bought the purple favor boxes, party bags, the decorations, the balloons, the 23in pull-string Justin Bieber piñata, the Justin Bieber life size cardboard cutout, the favors, and the refreshments, the accessories, the tableware, everything needed for the party. On Kara's invitation, she requested that everybody come dressed as their favorite musical celebrity." friends arrive Kara: "Martina, Hilary, Mariah, Selena, Britney, Miley, Whitney, Celine, hi! Come on in, everybody! The party's just about to start!" by Justin Bieber plays in the background Jo: "All of Kara's friends arrived to the party, dressed as their favorite musical celebrity and everything started out just fine for a while." takes a picture of Kara, Miley and Selena next to a Justin Bieber life size cardboard cutout Miley, Britney and Selena are playing "Plant a Kiss on Justin" [Kara and Martina are playing Sing It on the Wii] [Whitney, Celine and Mariah are playing Rockband on the Wii] Jo: “They fell through after Gordon and Jasmine ruins it” changes the music to On Fire by Lil Wayne changes the game to a very violent Wii game changes the movie to The Dreamers movie puts fireworks in the pinata pinata explodes puts lit sparklers in the cake cake explodes Onward DVD Meeting Reinforcements Bye Bye Jo-Jo Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties